Naruto: The Central Void
by godlike-naruto
Summary: After being betrayed a dying Naruto sets out on a journey in search of something to save himself and along the way he may find something more.


Running down the dark streets of Konoha with the only light coming from the moon and the stands that lined the streets was a boy of seven years old with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes with three whisker like marks on each cheek. Stopping in front of a wooden stand that had Ichiraku Ramen. Pushing the flaps that covered the door way the boy entered the stand and took a seat with his head barley reaching the top of the counter.

"Hello Naruto what can I get you today." was the question of the stand owner Teuchi

"I want an extra extra large bowel of the Uzumaki special." Naruto said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"One Uzumaki special on the way." Teuchi said heading to the back passing a thirteen year old girl with long brown hair and eyes of the same color.

"Hello Naruto how are you doing. Are you doing alright at the shinobi academy."

"Yes Me and Naruko are doing great. The Hokage said that if our scores stay the way that they are now that me and Naruko can take the graduation test with the next graduates in six months."

"wow I didn't know that you were doing so well."

"It's all thanks to mom for drilling us everyday in the shinobi arts that we have become this strong. While it's hard and there were many times that I just wanted to give up. I'm thankful to her for pushing us since the stronger I get the closer I get to dad and the more I will be able to protect this village that my dad loved."

"So you want to protect the village just like your father does that mean you will protect me also." She said leaning in as if going to kiss Naruto Causing his to lean away blushing.

"Ayame Stopping teasing the boy your going to make him die of embarrassment." Teuchi said placing Naruto's bowel of Ramen down on the counter

"Ah dad your no fun at all."

"So Naruto Wheres your mom and sister at."

"Naruko wanted Dumplings to celebrate the good news so mom went to her while I came here."

"Consider this my congratulations then so no need to pay."

"Thanks old man, Ittadakimasu." Naruto said breaking apart his Chop sticks and digging in. Naruto Hearing Ayame start to giggle looked up with a noddle still hanging from his mouth.

"Whats so funny." Naruto asked after sucking in the remaining noddle. Which just made her bust out laughing.

"I'm sorry I just can't help laughing since your the only one that I see eat that way."

"well sorry for being such a slob." Naruto said puffing out his cheeks and looking away like he was made.

"Come on don't be that way I think it's very cute."

"I'm heading home see you later." Naruto said drinking the Ramen broth and ignoring Ayame. Placing the bowl on the counter Naruto jumped off the stole and collapsed to the floor when his feet gave out on him.

"Naruto Are you alright" Ayame asked peeking over the counter.

"Ya I'm fine I must of just slip." Naruto said raising to his feet before falling to his his knees when the room started to spin.

"Dad hurry something is wrong with Naruto." Ayame yelled running around the counter to Naruto.

"Naruto whats wrong talk to me." Ayame said in a panic seeing the sweat pour off of him, his face losing color, and his eyes glaze over. " Dad what the hell is taking you so long" she yelled turning here head towards to kitchen only to see a flash of silver before feeling a moment of pain then falling to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry Ayame but I can't let you interfere." Teuchi Said standing over Naruto and an unconscious Ayame holding a pain that had blood on it from when it hit Ayame.

"You, you poison me didn't you. Why I thought you were my friend someone I could trust."

"Don't make me laugh. Me your friend? How could I ever become friends with the beast that killed my wife. I had wanted to do this earlier but you were always with your mom when you came here and then it became even more complicated when my daughter became your friend. But I can't wait anymore, everyday you live is a mockery to the memory of my dear late wife." Teuchi said as he raised one of his kitchen knives but was tackled to the ground by Naruto who was able to move from the fear of dying.

Running out of the Ramen stand Naruto knocked everyone and everything in his way to the ground in his attempt to get away. He didn't know how far he ran or when the building had disappeared only to be replaced by trees and he didn't care. The only thing on his mind at the moment was to run and get away. Tripping over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground sent him crashing to the ground. Crawling to the nearest tree Naruto placed his back towards it and kept his eyes peeled for any sign of danger expecting some kind of attack to come out of the darkness that seemed to cover him and the forest.

Only after calming down did he realized how much the poison had effected him. He could no longer left his arm and his eyes had gone blurry making it almost impossible to see and it felt like his body was melting from the inside. But despite all this his mind was clear and he was oddly at peace.

"_So this is how I'm going to die. I wish I could have seen mom and Naruko one last time before I go. I hope there not too sad when they find out what happen." _was the last thoughts of Naruto as he closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

Appearing like a ghost a man with long gray hair with huge muscular built carrying a heavy two sided ax and wearing fur clothing walked out of the darkness towards Naruto before picking him up and walking away.

* * *

><p>He had not expected this. When he open his eyes he did not expect to find himself laying on a wool filled bed with a silver wolf laying at his feet. Sitting up Naruto grasp his chest in pain and wished he hadn't and despite the pain Naruto Forced himself up and looked around the room. He was in a wooden cabin room that looked to be well kept with only a bed that he was laying in a wool carpet on the floor and a dresser with a half used candle sitting on it.<p>

"Your awake! I wasn't sure that you would pull through." the muscular man said standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

"Are you the one that saved me. Thank you very much!" Naruto said bowing his head in gratitude

"I'm afraid you thanks has come too early. Here eat up and regain some of your strength." The man said placing the tray over top Naruto's lap. "Who ever poison you used some unknown poison that was beyond my means to cure. While I have been able to slow it down it is still in your system. I'm sorry but this is about all I can do."

"So how long do I have to live then."

"If you take the antidote that I was able to make regularly then I say anywhere from 2 to 3 years." the man said handing Naruto a bottle of pills.

"isn't there anything I can do."

"There's one thing that might be able to help you. Just wait right here." the man said leaving the room and returning a second later holding a black box that look to have stars in it.

"Long ago I was a archaeologist who would travel the world looking for ancient artifacts and on one of my travels I came across this. After many years of study it was discovered that this was the key to finding the central void."

"The central void what is that."

"the central void is said to be a type of black hole that everything flows into. This means energy, memories, dreams, DNA, well you get the picture. It is also said this void is where all gods are born from. So I'm thinking if you are able to find the void and enter it might be able to save you."

"If this is true why didn't you try to find it."

"I did but after many years of chasing false leads I gave up on it."

"Well if this is my only chance of Survival then I'll find this central void."

"Okay if that's what you decided then you will need this. Also you should start to a village three days east of here. There there a bar that's the base for rising dragon guild. There ask for a person that goes by the name Ryan and tell her Henry sent you."

"Thank you very much I don't know how to repay you, but I swear I'll try." Naruto said get up out of the bead and running out the door.

* * *

><p>And there you have it the first chapter of my story. I know it's short but it only the first chapter that sets the story. I plan to have the other chapter to be longer around 4 to 60 thousand words. My chapters won't be coming out regularly since I don't want to rush it and mess the story up because of a dead line. I would also like to think Challenger for letting me use his central void idea and hope you guys will check out his challenges since a lot of them are really good.<p> 


End file.
